1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to human identification technology, particularly to a method and apparatus for producing identifying data unique to a person through examination and characterization of the person""s fingernail bed or other distinguishing anatomical part.
2. Prior-Art
Generally Accepted Identification Schemes
Prior-art personnel identification schemes rely on pictorial recognition, voice printing, fingerprinting, DNA matching fingerprinting, and retinal scanning, among others. In general there are many means which measure unique physical properties of the person or environmental tracings created by the person. Each method, however, has one or more drawbacks or disadvantages. DNA matching and fingerprinting is relatively slow and expensive. The other methods are susceptible to errors which arise from changes due to aging, hoarseness, surface injuries, and the like.
3. Prior-Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,835
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,835 (1998), we teach a method and apparatus which uses two distinct wavelengths of light to discern the internal structure of an individual""s nail beds. While this system works well, it is more expensive to manufacture than the instant invention.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide an improved method and apparatus for rapid identification of individuals which is relatively fast and inexpensive and which is not susceptible to errors which arise from changes due to aging, hoarseness, surface injuries, and the like. Other objects are to provide a means for identifying individuals, which does not carry the social stigma of law enforcement, which does not require the storage or manipulation of vast amounts of data as are used in prior-art schemes, and which is neither cumbersome nor intrusive. Another object is to provide a means for identification of individuals, which is computerized and can yield unambiguous results, and which automatically analyzes fingernail beds. Another object is to provide a system in which the data reduces to a naturally created xe2x80x9cbarcodexe2x80x9d. A further object is to provide a system which is insensitive to differences in the angular orientation of the subject""s finger, relative to the apparatus. Still another object is to identify individuals through analysis of the birefringent material in their nail beds.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided which uses broadband optical interferometry to selectively illuminate successive discrete portions of an individual, such as fingernails, detect reflected light from this illumination with photodetectors, analyze this detected light, and present results indicative of the identity of the individual.